Divinity
by EmWinston94
Summary: Rayne has taken it upon herself to make sure the infamous Loki doesn't cause anymore trouble. Only problem, she has fallen for him. On top of that she has to keep her own powers in check, and make sure S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers don't find her.


Name: Rayne "Rae" Mikaelson

Age: 26

Personality: Introvert, tough, brave, quiet, clever, and calm.

Looks: She is fair skinned almost pale. Rayne is maybe 140lbs and fit.

Height: 5'7"

Hair: Semi-wavy black hair that reaches her lower back when down but kept up mostly in a ponytail.

Eyes: She has Heterochromia so her left eye is red and her right eye is green.

Likes: Flying, reading, singing, sweets, rain, flowers, adventure, her alone time, tea, candy, music.

Dislikes: Lying for no good reason, coffee.

Love Interest: Loki

Backstory: Unknown father. Mother (a carrier of the x gene) died unexpectedly when she was 3. Rayne had no other family so she was put in an orphanage but never adopted. She learns later in life her father was a slain asgardian warrior.

Job: Freelancer she has worked with and against the avengers in the past.

Powers: She can control the air around her. This lets her fly and to be able to move faster/dodge things better than others. Also she uses blasts of wind as an attack combined with her throwing knives. Rayne learned she can also control the air people breathe she doesn't like using that kind of technique but if she has no other choice she will. Her powers have been measured at a low f-5 but that is not her upper limit. *Because of her asgardian blood she has similar natural ability's as Thor but not to the same level.*

Fears: Slight case of claustrophobia. Not to the point of a panic attack but being restricted will make her antsy. She believes this is because of her power.

* * *

><p>All my life I have been labeled as an outcast. It all started when I was young and living in the orphanage, and then from there it just continued. Most people are afraid of me, and others see me as harmless and treat me badly. I never really had the chance to know my mother since she died when I was three, but even then I think she would have cast me off like everyone else has.<p>

Shortly after I escaped the orphanage to live on my own, S.H.E.I.L.D. found me because of my abilities. There was a time where they accepted me as one of their own, but that has since changed and now I'm seen as a threat to them. So they have been after me for a little while now, but they haven`t been able to keep up with me. I couldn't really tell you why The Avengers had a change of heart, but maybe it has to do with the fact that I may have sided with Loki. Maybe they finally realized that I am a lot like Loki. Whatever it was, it didn't matter to me anymore.

Oh, there is one more thing, I may have fallen for Loki. Unfortunately, he only sees me as another mortal. He has no idea about the abilities that I have. I don`t even know how I managed to fall for the guy, I should be afraid of him and the things he can do. It's just that he is so much like me, and I can see the pain hidden under all that anger. Maybe that is because I feel the exact same pain, and have all of my life. Ever since my mother died, I feel like I have been passed along from person to person. No one has actually taken the time to get to know me, and that includes The Avengers.

* * *

><p>At the moment I was located in Chicago, and S.H.E.I.L.D. had lost track of me. So for the time being I was working on my own and helping whoever needed help, as well as keeping my eye on Loki. I knew very well that the Avengers didn't trust him at all, and I wanted to make sure he didn't cause any trouble. Unfortunately that was a very hard task, because I didn't want him to know that I was pretty much following him because he wouldn't take it very well. He had been staying in Chicago for the last week, and I just had a feeling he was planning something. Why else would he be in one of the major cities in the US? So day after day I would follow him in secret, and as far as I know he has no idea I have been around. There was a time where he nearly caught me, but I managed to save myself very narrowly.<p>

On top of all of this, my power was becoming very restless since I haven't used it. So every emotion I felt was being amplified by my unused abilities. There were days I had to physically restrain myself from hurting someone, or even using them. I knew I would need to use them soon, or else they would freak out at a very inconvenient time. For now I was putting all my energy into keeping Loki out of trouble.

Today I found myself in a shopping center. I was trying to figure out why Loki would be here of all places. Then I saw him, no not Loki, but an agent from S.H.E.I.L.D. I knew very well that he wasn't here for me, because his eyes were trained on Loki. God dammit, I needed to warn him. Which means I'm going to have to blow my cover, seriously this sucks.

Staying out of the view of the agent I made my way over to Loki. Keeping my face hidden I grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the view of the agent.

"Whatever you are planning, I suggest you forget about it." I spoke in a calm voice. He looked very surprised to see me.

"What are you doing here." It was easy to see that he was mad that I was here.

"I'm saving your butt. There is an agent watching you." I spoke glancing around the corner at the agent. He was frantically searching for Loki in the crowd of people.

"Yeah its you. Why did they send you after me?" His voice was very bitter at this point.

"They didn't send me, they don't even know I'm here. I have been running from them for the last couple of months." I admitted to him, but he didn't seem to care.

"You expect me to believe you, how else would you have known where I was?" I knew he would ask me that.

"I have been following you, to make sure that you didn't cause trouble like I know you were planning today." I avoided his eyes, because I knew he was glaring at me.

When he didn't say anything, I forced myself to look up. He was looking at me with an odd expression, one filled with hate and confusion.

"Why does it matter what I do? If you say you have been running from them, shouldn't you be worried about keeping yourself out of trouble and not me?" Why was I doing this to begin with? Oh right, because I like the guy and I couldn't stand to see him mess up again.

"Maybe, but I felt like helping you was more important." I said this with ease.

He scoffed, "You are kidding me, right? Why would you even care what I do?"

He was being difficult, "I just care enough about you to watch out for you." I blurted out.

"You don't need to care about me. We are completely different people, nothing alike. So just stick to yourself, okay?" He was trying to look menacing but it didn't scare me.

"That is where you are wrong, we have a lot more in common than you think." At this point I was trying to keep my composure and not let my emotions take over. I could feel my power itching to get out.

"No, I am right. I am a villain, and have been abandoned my whole life by everyone that I have ever known. I doubt you have been through the things I have been through darling." It was like he was trying to get me to snap. My powers were trying to gain control.

"Really Loki? You just assume that I have had an easy life and have never experienced the heartbreak you have felt?" He nodded at that and I felt my self control slipping. "Well you're wrong. My mother died when I was three, and I never knew my father. After she died I was put in an orphanage, where I was let down time after time when no one wanted to adopt me. Everyone in my life has just cast me aside, I have never truly mattered to anyone. So you can just stop assuming things about my life. If you want to get yourself imprisoned again, go ahead, because I am done helping you." My emotions were raging. I saw him take a step towards me but I held my hands up and used my power to push him away and pin him to the nearest wall. He looked absolutely shocked when I did that. I didn't stick around to find out what he had to say, I ran from there ignoring all the looks I was receiving from other people.

* * *

><p>After that I found myself in a bar, drowning out my emotions in hard liquor. I knew it would't really help, but I just wanted to forget everything for the time being. When I had finished my second drink, some guy sat beside me.<p>

He was looking to talk, "You look like you have had a hard day. Do you wanna talk about it?"

I rolled my eyes already knowing he was trying to get into my pants, "No, not really." I signaled the bartender to get me another drink and he nodded.

The guy beside me touched my arm, "Come on sweetheart, I can make you feel better."

I swatted his hand off my arm, "No thank you, you can leave now."

Of course he didn't listen to me, "Baby, I can see you are playing hard to get but I always win. Now tell me whats on your mind."

The bartender placed my drink in front of me, I took a long swig from it. I was trying to control my powers once again, since I was so tempted to use them on this loser.

"I told you no, now leave me alone." I said through clenched teeth.

His hand was now rubbing my arm, "You don't mean that baby, come on I can make you feel better."

The anger coursed through me. I took a deep breath before finishing off my drink and placing the money down on the bar. I stood up quickly, hoping he would get the message that I wasn't into him.

"Finally decide to take me up on my offer?" There was a cocky smile on his face as he stood up too.

"No, now leave me alone." I spoke before heading for the door. The stupid guy followed me out.

"I'm not giving up on you yet. I can see you are considering it!" Gods what is wrong with this guy?

Before I could respond he pushed me into the brick siding of the bar quickly, "Come on sweetie, can you resist this?" He motioned to his body.

I tried to push him off with my regular strength, but he wasn't moving.

"I told you I don't want you, now let go of me or you will regret it." I normally didn't threaten anyone, but this guy deserved it.

"Oh yeah, how? You are just a weak woman, you can't do anything to me." He taunted, and the anger bubbled.

My whole disposition changed, "Wanna bet?" I asked throwing him back with force so that he hit the far wall. "Bet you didn't expect that?" I now taunted pinning him to the wall, and deciding my next move. At this point I wasn't me, "You know what else I can do, ba-by?" Fear flashed through his eyes and I started to cut off his air supply. "Now who's the weak one?" I spoke with hate in my voice, he continued to struggle for air as I continued to take it from him.

"Rayne, stop it!" I heard a voice say desperately from behind me. I ignored them and continued to suffocate him, "Seriously stop it now, you are going to kill him." That is when I came to my senses and released him from my powers, he fell to the ground and blacked out.

I stared at the guy, "Oh no, what have I done?" I was absolutely horrified at my actions.

"You lost control." A voice said from beside me. It was Loki, he had just stopped me from killing an innocent man.

"Oh no." I whispered feeling tears forming, I started to back away from the unconscious man.

Loki took a hold of my arm, "Calm down, he was asking for it. You were defending yourself." He reasoned looking into my eyes.

Yes, I was defending myself but I almost killed him.

"Come on, lets get you out of here before he wakes up. When he wakes up he will just think he stumbled out of the bar drunk, I swiped his memories." He said softly while pulling me down the street with him. I stayed quiet because I was still in shock from what I had done.

We arrived at a very basic looking building, I recognized it as the building he had been staying in. He pulled me into the elevator with him.

"Everything is going to be alright, Rayne. That guy will be fine." He broke me out of my trance.

"I-I almost killed him." My voice was low and uneven.

Loki stepped in front of me, "Yes darling, you did. I stopped you though. Besides, I have done much worse." He had a point there. The elevator arrived at its destination, "Come on, lets go get you calmed down." He gently pulled me down the hall. He led me into the place he had been staying and sat me down on the couch, "I'm going to get you some water, and then we are going to talk about it, okay?" I nodded as he walked away.

I was starting to calm down a little bit, but I still was very upset at myself for losing control. Loki came back two minutes later holding a glass of water, I graciously took it and he sat beside me. I sipped my water in silence.

"Do you want to start by telling me how you have those powers?" He asked after a while.

I sighed knowing it would be best to tell him, "I never knew why I had these abilities until I started to work with the Avengers. They were able to find out that my father was an Asgardian warrior, and that he is dead now." I admitted with pain in my voice. I don't know whether my father even knew about me, or maybe he knew about me and never wanted me. That thought hurt me.

"Wow." He whispered and I drank more water to avoid any awkwardness. "So you and I are more a like than I thought." He added.

"Yes, I told you that but you were being difficult." I snapped at him.

He chuckled at that, "I'm sorry Rae, I just never believed there could be someone who felt the way I did. When I heard the pain in your voice when you snapped at me earlier today, I realized that I was wrong." He went quiet for a second, "I should have realized you were different when you treated me with respect back at S.H.E.I.L.D. I was too caught up on my hate for them, to even see it. I'm sorry for what I said to you earlier."

I nodded, "Thank you, and I meant it when I told you I was looking out for you earlier. I wanted to make sure that the Avengers didn't get to you again."

He looked at me with admiration, "Thank you Rae." I smiled and nodded at him.

There was a comfortable silence in the air, so I just decided to enjoy it.

"Do you really care about me?" Loki whispered sounding hopeful.

Why was he choosing now to be adorable? "Yes, I do."

He didn't even wait a second before he pulled me into an unexpected by welcomed kiss, "I care about you too." He mumbled against my lips when we pulled away from each other. "I guess I didn't know how to show it, especially since I have never really felt this way before."

Did Loki Laufeyson just admit that he cares about me? That means he likes me, right?

"I knew I was helping you for a reason." I answered causing him to grin and pull me in for another kiss. We stayed like that for a little while before a thought occurred to me, "S.H.E.I.L.D. knows where you are right now. They have probably sent the Avengers after you." I informed him.

He looked like he was still enjoying the kisses we had shared but he nodded anyway, "Yes, you are right. It seems that we are both on the run." He was right about this.

"Yes, I guess we are. What do you suggest?"

"Mhmm, I suggest that we stick together. What about you?" He had a sly grin on his face.

"I think that is a good plan." It would be good to stick together, and maybe we could lose the Avengers for good.

"Good. I think I have a place where we can hide."

"Where?" I was curious.

"Are you against starting over in a completely new place?" He asked me.

"No, not really. Just as long as we can't be found." I answered.

"Alright, then I have the perfect place. We won't have to stay there long though. Odin health is failing, and Thor will be taking over the throne after that. He has assured me that he will let be back in Asgard with no consequences, but we will have to wait for a little bit." Was he saying what I think he was saying?

"You are going to take me to Asgard with you?" I asked in a small voice.

He looked at me surprised, "Yes, well only if you are willing to go. I figured that would be a good place for you to go, since you are half Asgardian."

I smiled, "Yes, I would love to go to Asgard with you. Now where are we going to go until then?"

He smirked and pecked my lips, "I know the perfect little city in Italy, and no one would know us there."

"That sounds wonderful." I was actually excited about this.

"Great, we will go there tomorrow." I nodded and pulled him into a sweet kiss.

"Thank you, Loki." I was so grateful that he was there to stop me from killing someone tonight.

"You're welcome, darling." He didn't even have to ask why I was thanking him. "For now on we will watch out for each other." He added.

"Good, that will make life a little bit easier." It was awfully stressful watching my own back, and making sure they didn't find Loki as well.

He pulled me into another kiss, and for the rest of the night we talked about Italy and what it would be like to finally be free from the Avengers. I could tell that he and I were going to be very good for each other.


End file.
